


Stay Up

by ohvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvivi/pseuds/ohvivi
Summary: After a "we were on a break" chanbaek version, they finally made up on the day of Baekhyun's birthday.After the guests left, they finally had the time to themselves, para makabawi. Low battery na kasi ang sex drive nila.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 50





	Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please kudos or heart this fic!! Thank you. Go follow me on twt: kaibaekloey ♥️

The taller one finally laid down beside the smaller one. Putting his arms around B's neck and making Baekhyun rest his head on the taller's chest.

"I missed this baby."

"I missed your strawberry scent din, baby."

The taller one sniffed Baekhyun's temple. Baekhyun faced Chanyeol making him look up.

"Kiss ako." Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's soft thin lips. Making them both close their eyes. Baekhyun reached Chanyeol's cheeks with his right hand and caressed it with his thumb. 

Chanyeol opened his mouth asking for Baekhyun's tongue. 

The two are now softly making out. Making up for the 3 weeks of each other's absence.

Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun's clothed waist, slowly going up, making Baekhyun's shirt go up too.

Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay sa loob ng damit ni Baekhyun. His hands roamed the smaller one's body.

The make out session is now kind of sloppy. Masarap, lasang gusto pang umulit.

"Fuck." Baekhyun said after he gasped for air.

"Fuck me? Yes please."

Bumalik si Baekhyun sa mga labi ni Chanyeol at hinihila ang damit nito pataas para hubarin, in which Chanyeol helped. 

The smaller one's on top of Chanyeol already. Baekhyun slowly left kisses from Chanyeol's lips, to his cheeks, the neck, the collarbone, chest, abs, and now, the taller's belly button.

The latter just watched his baby do his thing. Baekhyun finally pulled down Chanyeol's shorts revealing it's huge baby.

"Fuck. I missed this." 

Baekhyun licked from the taller's crotch to the tip of its cock. He swallowed him whole making the taller one moan.

"Shh, baby. Baka marinig ka."

Chinu-chupa ni Baekhyun ang alaga ni Chanyeol with the help of his two hands. Hindi kasi kaya ng isa lang sa laki.

Sloppy sounds are coming from Baekhyun's mouth while blowjob-ing his boyfriend. Tumutulo ang laway, kasabay ng mga luha. Nacho-choke kasi ito tuwing dinideep throat. Deep throat nga eh, malamang.

This is probably one of Chanyeol's favorite view. Seeing his cock get mouth-fucked by his cute boyfriend. It's like an innocent angel, in it's devilish form. 

"Fuck, baby. Your mouth is so good, tangina."  
Chanyeol moans with his mouth ajar, breathing heavily.

Baekhyun definitely got more horny after hearing the taller one's moans. Kaya binilisan pa lalo nito ang pag chupa. Kasabay ng pag ikot ng kamay, ang pag baba at taas ng ulo nito.

"Putangina, when did you get so good at this?"

Baekhyun learned this watching porn online. He never did this type of blowjob before, ngayon lang naging sobrang sloppy, ngayon lang naging sobrang bilis ng pag akyat baba ng ulo niya. He wanted to give Chanyeol the best blowjob he could ever receive. 

Baekhyun stopped and sat up, pinunasan ang bibig gamit ang collar ng pajamas niya.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun from his nape and made out again. This time, he was unbuttoning the smaller's pajamas and Baekhyun's removing his bottoms. Making him butt naked. 

He placed his legs beside Chanyeol's waist. The taller's dick is now in between Baekhyun's butt cheeks. Still making out, the smaller grinds on it.

Humiwalay si Chanyeol at nagtanong ng, "Do you have lube here?"

"No, bibig ko nalang." 

Baekhyun immediately placed Chanyeol's finger's in his mouth, nilalawayan para sa pag fifinger sakanya. Still grinding the taller's dick. May laway laway pa from blowjob kanina kaya may instant lube.

"Tangina, Baekhyun. Gusto ko nang ipasok."

The couple's eyes are locked to each other's. The sexual tension between them is really at it's peak. Kaya naman inalis na ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri sa bibig ni Baekhyun, at inangat ito para ilagay sa butas nung isa.

Baekhyun whined loudly dahil dalawa agad ang pinasok ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol really played his fingers inside Baekhyun's hole.

"Fu-uck, ah! Aaagh~" napapapikit si Baekhyun sa sakit at sarap. Pero laban sis, kakantot ka pa.

Chanyeol inserted three. He wanted this fucking hole to be ready for his huge dick. 

He removed his playing fingers and positioned his dick to Baekhyun's entrance. Slowly, ipinasok na ito ni Chanyeol.

"Puta. Ang sikip mo talaga, tangina." 

Baekhyun loved what he heard. Kaya naman naparide agad ito kahit masakit. Gusto niyang siya ang mag palabas ng tamod ni Chanyeol. 

The taller one's hands are placed in Baekhyun's butt cheeks for support. But Baekhyun's doing all the work.

"You're so sexy baby, tangina, my personal pornstar."

Baekhyun's hands are placed in Chanyeol's shoulder. Pagod na ang legs pero lumalaban. Lalabasan na rin kasi siya. 

Napapakurot si Baekhyun sa shoulder's ni Chanyeol sa sarap ng sex nila ngayon. He'd stop anything that he's doing for this kind of sex. 

Chanyeol's separating Baekhyun's butt cheeks para pasok na pasok ang tite nito sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's legs are now starting to shake.

"Baby, ako na."

He didn't wait for Baekhyun's answer, he carried the smaller one up without removing his dick inside him and placing him down on the bed. He's now on top.

He placed both Baekhyun's legs on his shoulders and started thrusting.

Mas masarap 'tong position na 'to for Baekhyun, hindi na siya gagalaw tas bukakang bukaka pa ang legs niya. 

"Hmm, you're so good, daddy." 

Kung may ititigas pa ang tite ni Chanyeol ay titigas pa sana ito sa narinig. Sobrang nakakalibog.

That's why he fucked Baekhyun harder. 

"Daddy~, I'm close." 

"Wait for me, dumpling." 

Chanyeol thrusted faster dahil malapit na rin ito. 

"Inside?" The taller asked

"Mhm~ ah fu-uck!" Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol came inside Baekhyun, while Baekhyun's chest and tummy is full of his own cum.

Chanyeol released a groan and catched his breath. 

"Ibang daddy sa lamesa, ibang daddy sa kama." Chanyeol smirked.

"Tangina, please don't tell me that while you're still inside me!" Sabi ni Baekhyun nang mag kasalubong ang kilay.

"Haha, let's get cleaned up na. Where's your tissue?" 

Tinuro ni Baekhyun at nilinisan naman ito ni Chanyeol. Kung may CR lang sa loob ng kwarto ay mag shoshower sana kaso wala, tissue nalang. Bukas na mag shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please kudos or heart this fic!! Thank you. Go follow me on twt: kaibaekloey ♥️


End file.
